


Shadow of the Sun

by valkysrie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Infinity War, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: The agents of shield are, for once, having a relaxed and normal day until everything around them turns to dust.or if the agents of shield were apart of infinity war





	Shadow of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellastop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellastop/gifts).



> just saw infinity war and fucking cried my eyes out yall anyway if this makes you cry thank Bella for suggesting this sad ass fic, idek what to say other than good luck
> 
> also higkey listen to Shadow of the Sun by Max Elto while reading bc I listened to that while writing this and was just sobbing the entire time sos

          Daisy takes a deep breath as she surveys her surrounding. Fitzsimmons are laughing over some science joke she’d never understand while Mack and Yoyo are engaged in playful banter. She smiles softly at her friends, they look happy. Even May, whose face shows no emotion, looks happier than she’d ever seen her. They had beat this world, figured a way to end the loop and everything was looking up. She had hope again.

          “Daisy?” She turned around saw Coulson looking at her nervously. “Will you come with me for a moment.”

          They walked down the hall to his office. She hadn’t been here in a while, it felt empty even though he hadn’t removed anything.

          “Coulson? What is it?”

          “I think it’s time.” He smiled. Daisy’s heart dropped. She knew what that meant. He wanted her to take over for him. She didn’t think she could ever replace Coulson. He was SHIELD. There was nothing without him.

          “Sir, I-”

          “I know what you’re gonna say, Daisy, but you are ready. You’ve worked hard and long for this. S.H.I.E.L.D. needs a new face. It’s time for you to lead. You _can_ do this.” He held her shoulders as he looked intensely into her eyes. She could tell he really believed in her, more than she did.

          “I can’t do this without you.” Her voice came out softer than she hoped.

          “Yes you can.” He looked like he didn’t believe anything more than that sentence. Like he didn’t believe in anything more than her. “It’s your time to lead Dai-” He held his chest as he looked into her eyes, a scared look in his eyes, a look she had never seen before.

          “Coulson!” Daisy yelled as he crumbled to the floor, his body turning to dust. Daisy put her hand over her mouth, trying not to scream as tears poured from her eyes.

          “Coulson?” She whispered, placing herself on the floor. “No.” There was nothing. He was gone. “Come back, please!” She screamed as she wrapped her arms around her knees and cried.

          “Daisy, what’s wrong?” May came running in, a worried look on her face as she knelt down next to her.

          “May, I-” Her hands were shaking as her voice trembled.

          “What is it? Where’s Phil.” May looked around the room frantically. “Daisy!” She screamed, shaking Daisy’s shoulders.

          “He’s-” She choked. “He’s gone, May. I-I don’t know what happened. He was just, he was here and then the next thing I know he turns into nothing and he’s, he’s just gone.” She sobbed. Her body shaking with cries as May tried to stand her up.

          “Get up, Daisy. We have to check on the rest of the team.” Daisy stood, frozen, her body and mind numb with sadness and grief. 

 

          “Jem? What’s wrong?” Fitz held her face, worry evident in his features.

          “I don’t feel so well, Fitz.” Her eyes closed slowly as she started to fall to the floor. Fitz caught her and rested her head in his lap.

          “What is it?”

          “I love you, Fitz. You know that right?” She shakingly held out her hand for him to hold. Her grip was weak in his. “I have to tell you something.” She smiled softly, a tear sliding down her cheek. He caressed her face, his mind racing as he looked down at her.

          “I-”

          Her hand slipped from his as her entire body dissolved into nothing but dust.

          “Jemma?” He spoke softly, his entire body shaking. “Jemma!” Fitz screamed, his voice breaking at the end.

          “Fitz?” He looked up and saw May and Daisy standing in the doorway, their expressions sad with tears in their eyes.

          “Where is she? Where did she go.” He sobbed, standing up and grabbing Daisy’s shoulder.

          “She-” Daisy choked, more tears pouring down her face. “She’s gone, Fitz.”

          He shook his head, not wanting to believe her. Jemma couldn’t be gone. She was just here. She was smiling and laughing. _She was just here._ She wasn’t gone.

          “Where’s Coulson?”

          “Coulson is gone.” May forced out, trying so hard not to breakdown in front of them. But inside she was already doing that. A loop of memories with Coulson were replaying in her head, torturing her as she remembered she didn’t get to say goodbye. She didn’t get to tell him that she loved him. She just didn’t get any time.

          They all looked up as they heard footsteps nearing them. Yoyo entered the room, tears streaming down her face as her hands shook at her side.

          “I was-, we were just talking and-” She paused as more sobs wrecked through her. “Mack, he just, he vanished right in front of me. I didn’t know what to do. He was just here. I-” Yoyo choked before she fell to the floor, her body also turning to nothing. Daisy gasped, more tears in her eyes.

          All their friends, _their family_ , were gone.

          “What are we going to do, May?” Daisy turned around and May was gone.

          It was just her and Fitz.

          They looked at each other, tears filling their eyes and more flowing down their face. This was it. Everything around them had literally crumbled to pieces. All they had now were each other.

          “Daisy?” His voice trembled as he looked down at his hand disintegrating right before his eyes.

          “Fitz no.” She sobbed grabbing his face. “Not you too. Please?” Daisy practically screamed.

          “Don’t leave me alone.”

          She froze as he, too, disappeared. She was alone.


End file.
